Can'tKeepMyEyesOffOfYou:
by KaSaVa
Summary: I totally suck at summaries! T & P ask L to go to a neighnourhood baseball game with them! She is so happy because she loooooves T!Major TL..some PK later on) I will update as frequently as possible until all good story lines are used up! Chappie 2 now up
1. Can'tKeepMyEyesOffOfYou

Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Rugrats, or any other brand name item that is mentioned in this story. Only the things that I may make up

ChillyWilly200516

It was a really hot summer night and Lil Deville had just come in from hanging around outside with her best friend, Kimi. It was to hot to go back out so Lil decided to go on her computer.

LillyDevilley14 has logged into the chat room – 6:47 p.m., June 29th 2005

Tman142005: Hey Lil, what's up?

LillyDevilley14: Hey Tommy. N2M, you?

CarrotTopC200514: Hey Lil, Tommy.

Tman142005: Hey, anyone else on?

LemonKissKimi14: I am (Kimi)! 

Tman142005, LillyDevilley14, CarrotTopC200514: Hey Kimi.

LemonKissKimi14: LOL, don't all talk at once. Seriously, it's confusing. 

LillyDevilley14: Ah…Tommy, is Phil over there?

Tman142005: Yeah, why? I thought you knew?

LillyDevilley14: Um, j/w…I ramble a lot when I talk.

CarrotTopC200514: We've noticed, anyways I need to go now. Mom is taking me out to get new sneakers and glasses!

CarrotTopC200514 has signed off – 7:28 p.m. June 29th 2005

LemonKissKimi14: Yeah me too, I am going for the drive.

LemonKissKimi14 has signed off – 7.30 p.m. June 29th 2005

Tman142005: Yeah, me too. Phil and I are going to the park to hang around and watch the baseball game.

LillyDevilley14: Cool…

Tman142005: Aw, Lil! You can come too if you want to.

LillyDevilley14: -Cha, um…come over in 5 minutes. I need to change. I am still sweaty from hanging outside earlier with Kim. TTYL

Tman142005: Okay.

LillyDevilley14 & Tman142005 have signed off at 7:35 p.m., June 29th 2005

As soon as Lil jumped off the computer chair she ran out into the hall and down to her room. She selected a grapefruit pink baby tee and a dark blue miniskirt, Lil took a pair of black chuck converse sneakers and grabbed her cell phone, placing it in the tiny pocket on the side of her skirt. Then Lil ran a brush through her auburn brown shoulder length hair and skidded down the stairs and out onto the front porch, just as her brother and Tommy were leaving the Pickles' house.

"Hey guys!" she screeched, running up and throwing her arms around her best friend and twin.

"Hey Lil." They replied, as they gave her the crazy eye. What was wrong with her tonight?

"What field are we going to?" Lil asked

"Uh…Chester brook, that's where the game is." Tommy said, tugging on his red t-shirt.

"Yeah, and Lil, what's up with you tonight?" her twin, Phil questioned

"Oh, nothing. Just happy to be hanging out with my bestest friends!" she smiled

"Jesus Lillian! Have you been hanging around with Tanesha and Dwayne?" Phil asked, referring to the biggest druggies at their high school.

"Hell, no!" Lil shrieked, smiling over at Tommy with the dopiest grin he's ever seen

"Yeah, Phil. We know Lil better than that!" Tommy pointed out, jumping to her defense.

"True." Phi shrugged, as the four fourteen year olds headed off towards Chester Brook field.

They just got there when the ticket booth opened, but they weren't going to pay! They did the same thing they do every Wednesday night; go around to the faulty board they used when they were little kids. Tommy was in front of them, so he carefully slid through and closed the board, and then Phil came through. Finally it was Lil's turn; Tommy held the board up for her so she wouldn't snag her pretty new skirt. That, according to Mrs. Deville, cost a hefty bundle!

"Yea! We're in!" Lil cried. Obviously not noticing how quiet Phil and Tommy had grown.

"Don't bet on it," a security guard retorted killing her 'buzz'." Get out."

They filed, disappointingly out of the field and wandered back down the large hill to their street. What were they going to do now?


	2. All My Life

Disclaimer – Read the top of first Chappie!

Chapter # 2 – What do we do know?

Even though it was a hot summer night, it had grown cold. Tommy, Lil and Phil stood on the Deville's front porch, Lil's knees knocking together from the cold winds blowing. About two hours ago the three fourteen year olds had gotten kicked out of the ball field, and watched their beloved 'loose board' being nailed shut.

"Uh, Lil…Phil, can we go inside? It's fucking hot out here!" Tommy quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's go in guys. I am frigging cold too." Lil said, pointing down at her shaking knees.

"Ok, sure." Phil shrugged, he never got cold. And when he did it'd have to be pretty damn cold!

"Thank God," Lil gasped as they stepped into the warm house. "I am going to go get changed."

"All right." Phil said, as Lil dashed up the stairs to the bedroom they've shared since they were born. When Lil got up there she chose a pair of hot pink juicy couture track pants and a short sleeve white Hanes t-shirt. After she pulled her hair into two braids Lil bounced down the stairs and into the living room. Phil and Tommy were watching MTV2 (the video channel). Lil took a seat cozily between them and leaned into Tommy. Tommy looked down at Lil and smiled 'yes!' he thought. After about 2 or 3 videos Lil sat bolt upright as her favorite song 'All My Life' by K-Ci & JoJo

"Aww! I love this song!" she squealed, clapping her hands together delightedly.

"We know!" Phil groaned, Tommy just smiled at her.

I will never find another lover sweeter than you,

Sweeter than you

And I will never find another lover more precious than you

More precious than you

Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,

Close to me you're like my father,

Close to me you're like my sister,

Close to me you're like my brother

You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

"You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing." Lil sang prettily

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby

Lil sniffed loudly. "Aww, Lil what's wrong?" Tommy asked her, wanting to be supportive.

"Nothing, this song is just so sad." Lil whispered between tears.

"Well, don't cry, I'm here." Tommy promised, as he wiped the tears off her cheeks (A/N! – Corny, I know. But who cares?).

"Oh God!" Phil exclaimed, getting up as he watched Tommy and Lil lean in to kiss.

"Thanks Tommy." Lil said

"No problem." He whispered back

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,

You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,

For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,

I really love you

Lil looked up at him once more than leaned down on his shoulder again, resting her eyes.

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I finally found you, baby

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me

Tommy stared at Lil for the rest of the song, wondering how they would tell the others. Seeing as Phil was there they needn't tell him anything.

You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.

You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,

You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,

You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,

Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

After about two more hours of just laying on the couch Tommy and Lil stood up, unwillingly.

"Oh, crap," Tommy exclaimed. "I need to get home, it's almost midnight!"

"Aw, ok." Lil murmured

"Don't worry, I'm coming back tomarrow. I will be here at about 10:00, it takes me about 2 hours to eat and get dressed, and I don't get up until 8:00." he promised

"Ok." Lil sighed, watching her new boyfriend walk away, down the street to his house.

So, how was that Chappie? As good as the last? I think better. But then again, that's just me. I have mems (memories) tied to that K-Ci & JoJo song, that's why I chose that instead of the Lifehouse song I got the story name from! R&R,no flames!


	3. Don't tell anyone!

Disclaimer – I do not own Rugrats or anything to do with them. The only things I own in this story are the stuff that is obviously made up!

Lil awoke at about 9:35 in the morning. 'Shit!' she thought, realizing Tommy would be there in about 25 minutes. Racing at the speed of…well, something really fast she went to her closet and grabbed a sea foam green stretch racer back tank top, a jean miniskirt and black terrycloth flip flops. Lil then ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, pulled her hair into a high pony tail, and applied a wash of pink blush and some mascara. Phil, her twin, walked by the bathroom and looked at Lil; "You know, Lil, Tommy has seen you at your very worst. I don't think he'd care if you have make-up caked on your face." Phil said.

"Gee, thanks Phillip!" Lil quipped (A/N – I'm not truly sure what 'quipped' means! If anyone does, please let me know!) , as she took off her baby blue eye shadow and liner, just leaving the blush and mascara.

"My god Lillian, I'm just trying to help!" Phil muttered defensively.

Lil sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry." She said, reaching over and hugging her twin. Just as Lil broke the hug the doorbell rang.

"Shall I?" Phil asked with a devilish grin

"Don't you daaarrreee!" Lil seethed through clenched teeth as the twins began to race to the door. Unfortunately, Phil won.

"Hello, Thomas. How may I help you on this ever-so-fine morning?" he asked in the most obnoxious was possible.

"Uh, Hi Phil. Is Lil around?" Tommy stifled a laugh

"Uh N-"Phil began

"Yes, I am Tommy. Come in." Lil sighed, slapping Phillip upside his melon shaped head. Tommy stepped in the door, he must have TRIED to look nice, just for her, 'cause he was wearing khaki shorts and a royal blue t-shirt…one he profusely hates (A/N…I don't know what profusely means either!).

"Hey." He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek (Aww! Hahaha).

"Want to get out of here?" Lil asked.

"Uh, yeah." Tommy smiled, taking her hand and running out the door.

The two teenagers were bored out of their minds as they sat on the groups 'secret' rock in the bushes behind the Pickles' home. "Hey, Tommy want to go to the Java Lava?" Lil suggested

"Ok, sure. But only if I can buy you a strawberry-kiwi-orange-banana smoothie!" Tommy laughed, jumping up off the rock, nearly causing Lil to fall over.

"Sure!" Lil exclaimed, jumping up off the large, flat brown rock. Tommy and Lil then began to race down the street, making u-turns every so often until they finally reached the Java Lava's location on Main Street. Lil made it to the door first, burst in and ran up to the counter, with Tommy in 'Hot' pursuit (don't have a dirty mind about that people, I mean COME ON! This was a cartoon I watched a decade ago! Sheesh!).

"Hey Mom!" Lil greeted her mother as she approached the counter.

"Hey sweetie, where's your brother?"

"Pfft, how should I know?" Lil muttered sarcastically.

"Well then, who is here with you? Your boyyy-friieeennddd!" Betty Deville teased her daughter.

"Yes! Now shut up ma!"

"Well! I never,…do I know him?" she asked Lil

"You could say that," Lil began, just as Tommy burst through the door. "Hey! Tommy, I saved you a seat!" she waved

"TOMMY?" Betty yelped, not upset, just a bit more surprised.

"Yes." Lil said quietly

"Hey Mrs.Deville." Tommy nodded as he slid up infront of her and ordered Lil and himself Strawberry-kiwi-orange-banana smoothies.

"Hi Tommy boy!" Betty chortled, giving him a 'hearty' slap on him shoulder

"Oomph!" Tommy choked on his smoothie.

"MOM!" Lil said through increasingly clenched pearly whites.

"I just want to interrogate my daughters first boyfriend!" Betty laughed

"We're leaving." Lil said sternly, grabbing Tommy by the arm and pulling him out the door. Then, once they were outside Lil ran back in, looked her mother in the eye and said ; "DON'T tell anyone!".

"Aww, I won't do that baby!" Betty quipped

"Okay, thanks." Lil breathed before running back out to Tommy.

"Let's go." She said to him

5 mins later

"Guess what DiDi, our kids are dating!"

"Nooo!"


	4. OhMyGod

Disclaimer – God, I'm tired of writing those. Look on the previous chapters!

Chapter # 4 – Why Can't you and I

After Tommy and Lil left the Java Lava they couldn't think of anywhere to go! The two teenagers just walked around their suburban town, trying to think of what to do next. All of a sudden they turned a corner and discovered the greatest thing ever; "Ohmigosh,"Lil gasped. "That's the new roller rink! Oh Tommy, let's go there!"

"Uh, Okay." Tommy shrugged as Lil pulled him towards the giant flashy neon yellow and purple building.

"Wow!" Lil exclaimed as they walked through the doors. People were everywhere, couples holding hands, groups of friends, birthday parties, and picnic type dealies. So, naturally, Lil persuaded Tommy to stay so they could roller-skate.

"Ok Tommy, I'm going to pay for our skates!" Lil protested

"Err…ok, wait…actually can I pay for my own? I don't feel right letting my girlfriend rent me skates." Tommy said

"Okay, sure." Lil shrugged as she darted off towards the rental place.

"Here ya go!" Lil chirped as she handed Tommy a pair of blue and black roller-skates while struggling with pullingon her own pink and white skates

"Thanks," Tommy replied after he was done with his skates. "Um, let me help you." Tommy said as he helped Lil on with hers.

"No problem!" Lil laughed as she raced towards the gate that led out onto the spotlighted floor, with Tommy close behind her. Once on the ice they twirled, spun and skated around the large floor to some of their favorite songs. Then the D.J. made an announcement; "Attention Ladies and Gentleman, Girls and Boys, the next few songs are for couples only so grab a partner or get your lonely asses off the floor!"

"Woo! Let's go Lil!" Tommy yelled as he pulled Lil up from the bench where she was happily eating a hotdog.

"Okay, I love to dance!" Lil screeched

"Um, yeah…I know!" Tommy replied matter-of-factly (A/N – Did I use that right?).

After about 5 songs just for couples the D.J. told everyone he was leaving and another D.J. would be coming in.

"Tommy, do you want to go back to my house or your houseto find Phil, Kimi Chuckie and Dill?" Lil asked

"Okay, sure." Tommy shrugged as he led Lil over to the gate.

In the Pickles' backyard -

"Whoa, where were you two?" Dill asked as Lil and Tommy slipped through the sliding glass kitchen door, all sweaty and gross from roller-skating and running home.

"No where…" Lil wavered

"Don't tell ME No where!" Dill said sternly

"Okay, D, if I tell you will you keep it a secret?" Tommy whispered in his brother's ear.

"Sure, T." Dill replied, honestly curious.

"_Lil and I are dating; we were at a roller rink down on Georgetown road!" _Tommy hissed

"Oh my god," Dill exclaimed. "What took YOU so long?"

"Excuse me?" Lil asked, baffled by his reaction

"Well, it's pretty obvious. I mean, even I noticed it. Come on, that's got to say SOMETHING!" the 12 year old laughed

"We're leaving now Dylan." Tommy said through clenched teeth whileglaring at his younger brother.

"Whoa, harsh T!" Dill said, raising his arms in front of him (as if to say 'wasn't me'!)

Tommy and Lil then went over to the Deville's house to see if Phil was around, he wasn't, so the teens decided to go over to the baseball field, it was almost 8:00 so a game was just about time for the game to begin. During the game (which they PAID to get in to) they had cotton candy, water, peanuts, popcorn and other things, which Tommy ate the most of. Lil wouldn't touch something so filled with shudder carbs. After the game, at about 10:00 they went back to Lil's house to watch MTV2 again. As they approached the front door Tommy heard voices coming from inside, which they couldn't make out. The two stepped inside the door and saw none other than Phil Deville and Kimi Finster kissing on the couch!

"Oh.My.God." they both gasped. Tommy and Lil quickly slipped out the door and ran back to the Pickles' backyard and slammed the large wooden gate behind them. Lil looked up at Tommy and gave him a; "Holy Shit!" look, they then collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter.

(A/N...I know it was short...but I need to take one of those Driving Permit testy thingy dealies...yeah...um, hope ya liked it! R&R...flame on! I'll grind onof YOUR stories into the dust if you do though...ttul! xoxo Shannie)


	5. KeepingYourSecrets

Chappie # 5 (A/N – Thx 2 all who continue to read my story & review so nicely! Any comments or suggestions are welcome! Shannie wrote the last Chappie..this is Kate)

It was a rainy Thursday morning and Lil Deville was just sitting around on her couch, wearing her happy bunny shorts and camisole pajama set and watching some weird Japanese cartoon. Lil had a late night last night, she and Tommy had gone to his house to watch T.V and she had fallen asleep on his couch, not realizing what time it was until she woke up at 3:00 in the morning. After the discovery of Phil and Kimi they kept kind of quiet, not really knowing what to say about it. Just then Lil heard Phil rise out of bed and step across the creaky floor into the hallway; "Lil?" he hollered

"Phil, I'm down in the living room!" Lil yelled up to him, lucky for the twins their parents had early morning in-door yoga classes. Or they'd be in trouble for yelling so early!

"Um, Lilly I really need to talk to you about…" Phil trailed off

"Last night?" Lil asked

"Yeah," He sighed, turning to her. "Look, I am really sorry you and Tommy felt awkward after you, um, found us. I didn't think anyone would be coming home for quite some time."

"Clearly." Lil yawned

"Well, please, don't tell anyone! And call Tommy and tell him the same. Thanks for listening Lilly." Phil rambled before tossing the white cordless phone at her and running upstairs.

"No…problem." Lil faltered

Lil picked up the cordless phone from beside her and dialed Tommy's cell phone number.

Pickles House – Tommy's room

BuzzzBuzzzBuzzz went Tommy's cell-phone from inside his nightstand drawer. "Mmph." Tommy groaned, rolling over and fumbling around in the drawer for the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily

"Hey Tommy!" came Lil's cheery voice

"Hey Lilly." Tommy replied, a little less groggy

"Listen, about what we saw last night? We can't tell anyone! Phil made me promise and I can't break promises, we both know that." Lil explained

"Okay Lil. I won't tell. Um, do you want to come over?" he asked

"Sure! I'll be there in 10 minutes!" came Lil's cheerful response

"M'kay, see ya then." Tommy mumbled before clicking off.

Lil quickly ran upstairs, tore off her happy bunny pajamas and yanked on her flannel robe. She threw open her dresser and pulled out some beige capris and a pinkish-orangey colored tank top, then Lil yanked her faithful chuck converse high-tops and ran out the door. Once in view of the Pickles' house Lil stopped running, she could see her boyfriend through the window. Tommy turned and saw Lil coming up the pathway and waved eagerly before running to greet her.

"Tommy we need to talk." Lil said

"Oh crap!" Tommy whined

"No! Not like that, about Phil and Kimi!" she exclaimed

"Okay, well in that case, come in." Tommy laughed as he held open the door.

"Thank you." Lil giggle as she handed him an imaginary coat (A/N – The point of that? None.).

Tommy and Lil settled down on the couch once they got some snacks from the infamous cookie jar and turned on the T.V. But Lil soon turned it off and turned to look at Tommy, who looked back nervously (A/N - Nothing like that you sick freaks). "We really need to think about what we are going to do! I mean, Chuckie will absolutely pulverize Phil. Even if he IS his best friend!" Lil cried

"Geez Lil, I don't see…well, never mind. Yeah, he is going to pound him to a bloody pulp!" Tommy noted

"But they didn't even DO anything; we have to stop Kimi from telling him!" Lil pleaded.

"Yeah, Okay. Give me the phone." Tommy instructed

"Call!" Lil urged

"Um, -Cha!" Tommy said

BrrRrRrrrrRRRRRrRrIIiIIinnnNNnnNNNNNnnNGgGGggggG

"Hello, Finster Residence. Kimi speaking."

"Kim? Hey it's Tommy." Tommy told Kimi

"No duh, you are on caller display." Kimi said tiredly

"Uh, yeah…okay. Any who can you not tell Chuckie about you and Phil? He'd totally pound Phil." Tommy informed her

"Yeah, I know. I won't tell. I promise. And tell Lillian to stop her crying, Philly won't get pounded!" Kimi teased.

"Don't be like that Kim; she is only worried about Philly." Tommy asked

"Okay, I am sorry." Kimi sighed

"M'kay, well I've got to go. Lil and I are going to watch The Notebook on PayPerView, talk to ya later." Tommy yawned before clicking off.

"So?" Lil asked after he'd hung up

"She isn't going to say anything. I promise." Tommy replied as he gave her a big HUG

"M'kay." Lil asked before going into the kitchen to get them drinks

"Here you are." Lil said as she handed Tommy his water

"Thanks Lilly." Tommy replied smiling.

"No Prob." Lil laughed as she settled up against him as he started the movie.

(A/N – OMG! MY GRAMMAR IS SO F'KIN HORRIBLE IN THIS CHAPPIE! ARRRGGGHHH! R&R…FLAMES WELCOME….ONLY MILD ONES THOUGH… ;)


End file.
